Sisters
by afgain hound
Summary: this is the prolouge to my story Sisters. please tell me what you thnk about it and i could use some construtive critisisum. Thanks :
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Do this! Do that!" Those are the only words that I used to hear. I was only one person and they gave me tasks that were meant for 12 people. I tried my very best to do everything that they wanted me to do in the amount of time I was given. I usually got it all done but I guess it wasn't good enough for them. So here I am now, in this small room, close to death, writing in my journal so that maybe, just maybe, I might be remembered. My name is Angel Marie. I have no last name my mom's sister took it from me when I was sent to her house in Washington. Last time I checked I was 5' 3.5". My hair used to be blonde with brown mixed in, but now it's turned into a Christmas Snow color. I've forgotten my age and what my eyes look like. Before my mother died and I was still with her everyone would tell me that I've got the most beautiful eyes in the world. Of course I didn't believe them when I was one of the smartest kids at school and I knew exactly who was the most popular and had the best eyes in the school/world and that was my sister Alexander. I can feel the life draining from my body as I am writing these words. I've prayed a thousand times that God would deliver me from this prison...but I guess it's not what he wants, maybe he wants me to come home. I must not sleep not now. "Must...Not...Fall...Asleep..."


	2. Chapter 1

_Alexander_

Knock, Knock, Knock my head snaps up. "What could that be?" I think to myself "Probably just imagined it. I slap my face to keep myself awake. "You will NOT sleep! You will not die in here!" I have to keep telling myself that or else I would be gone already. My head slowly starts to fall again. Instead of fighting the sleepiness I just let my head hang for a while. Then I hear it again, the three knocks. Knock, Knock, Knock. I try to call out "Who is it?" but my voice didn't work since I haven't used it in years. Just then I hear a voice in my head say "Angel is it really you?" With anxiety in my voice I somehow manage to call out "Who are you and how do you know my name?" My body starts to tremble like I'm crying, but no tears are coming out, no tears **could** come out.

When I was first put in this room I would cry non-stop and pound on the door screaming to let me out. After screaming for weeks on end I lost my voice. I sat down and ever since I haven't spoken a single word or cried a single tear.

The voice that had talked to me earlier brought me out of my flashback "Angel you have to snap out of it. You have to get out of that room thing you're in. If you don't you are going to die!" As I listen I realize that the voice is right and to "talk" back I have to use my mind. With great struggle I manage to send "Who is this?"

At first there is no answer but then I feel whoever is "talking" to me going through my memories, or rather what I had left of memories. After what seems like forever a memory from when I was little popped up in my head. It is something I really don't want to remember. I have gone ever since what happened with guilt on my shoulder telling me I should've done something to stop it.

The memory is of my older sister, Alexander, and I in our room watching television. All of a sudden a this man, I swear he had no face or I just couldn't see his face, burst into the room. I was fast enough to dart to my closet before he got to my, but Alexander wasn't so lucky. I watched as he raped and kidnapped her.

As the memory fades, for the first time in, I don't know how many years, tears find their way to my eyes and onto my cheeks. I whisper and think one word "Alexander"


	3. Chapter 2

**2**  
><em>Wings<em>

"Yes" the voice in my head says, "It's me. Don't feel bad about what happened so many years ago. Right now you need to figure out how to open the door to that thing you're in." I have to think back to when my mother's sister put me in this prison, when she actually put food in here for me. Every day she would open the door and throw a box of stale food to me. She quit doing that about two years ago. As I remember where the door is I crawl over to where I thought it might be.

I try to stand but my legs are too weak, so I just sit there. "I can't stand but I think I found the door." I send Alexander. "Ok. That's fine, there should be a door knob and lock on your side of the door. I don't know where the keys are though." She sends back. I think, or rather try to think, back to the last time I got food. I can't remember very much of that day, but then a sudden thought hits me. "I think Aunt threw the keys in here the last time she gave me food." I tell Alexander.

I look around and can semi see in this bitch black room because I've been in here for so long. I cough and see something on the ground about five feet to my left. I manage to crawl over to it. I pick it up and it jingles like keys. "Yes!" I say and jump at the sound of my voice. "I found them" I tell Alexander. "Good. Now open the door and fly aw…" "Wait what?!" I interrupt "Just trust me, okay?" "You're crazy, but okay" I say and struggle for a while to stand up. I walk, or rather, stumble back to the door. I insert the key into the door knob and slowly turn it.

The door opens and I look out. I see grass and hills even though it is pitch black outside. I can see how green it is and how rolling the land is. I take two slow steps outside and hear something behind me. Something touches me and I freeze. "Don't worry, you'll be just fine" it says. "I know that voice" I think to myself. My first impulse is to turn around but instead I run. I keep running until I reach a cliff. Without realizing it I jump over the edge and I fall.

I fall for what seems like hours, when all of a sudden I rise up. I look around to see what has is pulling me up, but I see nothing. I look to my right and see a giant feathered wing. To my left I see another one. I look above me but there is no bird carrying me. "This can't be real" I think. To see if they are mine I think about flapping the wings three times. The wings flap exactly three times and then stop. I am flying.


End file.
